SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to oversee and coordinate the scientific and administrative operations of the center's activities and foster interactions and synergism among the Conte Center's four research projects and the Nonhuman Primate Core. The Administrative Core will accomplish this goal by continuously monitoring the progress of each project and core, providing biostatistical support to ensure optimal research design and analysis and to ensure effective and ethical involvement of animals and human participants, and facilitating data sharing and coordination across center components. Furthermore, the Administrative Core will implement a training and outreach program to provide graduate students, postdocs and junior investigators opportunities for interdisciplinary training and professional development, and to disseminate center results to the general public and the regional mental health community. Finally, the Administrative Core will provide programmatic evaluation of the Conte Center both through formative and summative evaluation methods employed by a program evaluator and through an annual review by the External Advisory Board.